


The Envlsavement of Berloc Ironfist

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: All OC's as this is a far future fic, a few extremely long lived bit characters appear, this was set more than 1600+ years post return of the jedi at the time it was written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The start of a series I wrote back in 2011 that was playing around in a far future version of the Legends continuity.  This one deal with a Mandalorian being enslaved by the over arching Darkside threat of the series
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555





	The Envlsavement of Berloc Ironfist

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.
> 
> This fic went with the premise that the Vong after their innocence was proven would destroy Korriban in retaliation

Galaxy of Chaos:  
The Enslavement of Berloc Ironfist

Berloc Ironfist, looked out at the lush green hillsides of Korriban as he made a sweep around the hospital wing that had been reserved for Mandalore. The current leader of their people was depending on the medical expertise of the Yuuzhan Vong healers to retain his position. He had plenty of enemies so it was important that none of them get close to him while he was being treated for a rare degenerative nerve condition.

“Greetings Mandalore Ironfist,” a voice called and he froze turning quickly to see a strange blonde woman standing casually behind him. He trained his gun on her as he took in her appearance. She appeared to be a baseline human but appearances where often misleading. “You have nothing to fear from me Mandalore.”

“I am not Mandalore,” he stated simply keeping his weapon trained on her. “Identify yourself or I will kill you.” There was something about the woman’s presence that unnerved him and he was sorely tempted to simply kill her and be done with it. If it wasn’t for the fact that the Vong were extremely touchy about violence committed on their healing world, he would do it in a heartbeat.

“You are not Mandalore yet,” she said ignoring his gun as she turned toward the hospital. “That old fool in there will live another ten years after which he will die gasping for breath after naming you his heir apparent.” She turned back toward him and smiled. “After you get off duty come to the Skywalker Memorial gardens, all your questions will be answered there.”

Before he could say anything or take any action she was gone. He was about to radio it in when news came that the Vong healers had finished their work and Mandalore had come through fine. He scanned the area one more time before heading back to the hospital to get new orders. He decided not to report the disappearing woman until he had more answers.

He was having second thoughts by the time he was relieved of guard duty and heading toward the Skywalker Memorial Garden. He wasn’t sure he should be doing this alone but something stopped him from calling in back up. He glanced at one of the statues of the famous Jedi scattered around the gardens. He knew the Vong had a major case of hero worship when it came to the Jedi, especially to the Skywalker line. He didn’t know why the statue of the woman standing there with a determined look on her face caught his attention but he found himself staring at her and thinking she was almost familiar looking. A quick glance at the plaque showed that was impossible since she had died more than a thousand years ago.

“Mari Skywalker,” the woman’s voice said from behind him. “It is not surprising you should be drawn to her as your origins are intimately connected with her.” He ignored her as he continued to stare at the statue. “She is considered the last of the direct line of Skywalkers,” She said with a knowing smile. “She died facing the last remnants of the Sith achieving what many believe was a final lasting victory against their teachings.”

“Enough of this,” he said letting his irritation show. “I don’t know why you insist on bringing up ancient history, or why you’d say I’m intimately connected with a woman who died thousands of years ago but I’ve had it just say whatever you came here to say.” He felt the sting of shame after that outburst. He’d let his unease show and he hated showing weakness of any kind.

“What do you know of Korriban,” the woman asked smiling darkly. “Do you even understand that before the Vong took their revenge on the sith by eradicating every trace of them they could find that this world was the Sith’s home world?” He knew all that already Mandalorian society had been tied up with the sith so often over the millenia that he had learned quiet a bit about them. He personally thought it was fitting that the Vong framed by the sith had razed the Sith burial world to the bare bedrock before remaking it into the galaxies premier hospital world. “I can sense your thoughts little man and you know nothing the Sith were great once and we will be so again.”

“You are claiming to be a Sith?” He asked resisting the temptation to laugh. “So you are a representative of a dead order of pathetic magicians who got wiped out by the Vong and Jedi.” His unease was being replaced with pity as he realized she was insane.

“Mock me at your peril Mandlore,” She said darkly. “My master served under Palpatine the greatest sith whoever lived.” He couldn’t help it; he actually laughed in her face as the sheer ridicules nature of her boast. “Do not laugh at our master,” she said angrily.

“Are you insane Palpatine lived more than sixteen hundred standard years ago,” He did his best to suppress his chuckles. “I’m sure there are races that could live that long but the Jedi would have dealt with any survivors of Palpatine’s empire centuries ago.” He like most Mandalorians didn’t think too highly of the Jedi but even they couldn’t screw up that badly.

The anger that was clear on the woman’s face suddenly vanished and she turned back toward the statue of the female Skywalker. “Mari was pregnant when she died,” She said flatly. “The master was the one who actually killed her after she had taken down the survivors of the scattered sith fragments.” She turned a cruel smile on him. “All so he could gain the genetic material of her unborn child.” She continued to smile at him as she added. “Incidently you are one of twelve clones of that unborn child that we seeded Mandalorian society with twenty-five standard years ago.” She then outright laughed as she went on. “You Mandalorians and your quickness to adopt played into our hands perfectly.”

“You are insane,” He found himself saying. “Even if your master killed this woman why would he wait more than a thousand years to clone her offspring.” He began to carefully move toward his weapon once more feeling unease replace the pity he had felt earlier.

“Why don’t you take off your helmet so we can talk face to face,” She said casually and to his completely shock he found himself obeying. “This is why,” she said producing a small vial filled with a slimy creature with multiple tentacles. She smiled at him. “You’ve been in its presence long enough now for it to take control.”

He realized she wasn’t kidding when he tried to put his helmet back on only to find he couldn’t. “Why are you doing this?” He asked hoping to keep her talking long enough to figure out how to get out of this mess. He thought about shooting the creature only to find suddenly he couldn’t move his arms.

“The master needs the next Mandalore to be the centerpiece in his grand plan for the galaxy,” She said smiling. “So this parasite was created, it is a wonder of sith alchemy, Vong biotech and centuries of research the only problem is it takes a thousand years to grow and must be a 100% genetic match with its target.” She looked insanely proud as she approached him. “So he waited a thousand years and seeded Mandalorian society with twelve clones knowing he would use whichever one was the most successful.” She ran a cold hand down his face. “Congratulations you get to live all the rest of the surviving clones are being hunted down as we speak.” She looked even more deranged as she added. “A few of the failures did us the favor of dying early.”

“I’ll never stop fighting and I’ll beat this parasite someday,” He vowed as she uncorked the vial. She only laughed at him as she grabbed his jaw and forced it open. She pushed the vial into his mouth and suddenly there was a sharp pain at the back of his throat. He tried to scream but couldn’t as a terrible pain filled his head. He was suddenly somewhere else on a dark world watching as a horrible monster rose from the water. He realized it had to be the master she was talking about. Even as he realized this was taking place entirely In his mind he still found himself giving into utter despair. He knew looking at the abomination that was twining its tentacles around him that he would never be free.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I don't read reviews or comments.


End file.
